Wonderwall
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: It was like time stopped when his hand brushed her cheek. He was focused on her and she was focused on him. She turned her cheek, and her lips brushed the palm of his hand causing her to close her eyes and take a breath, to remind herself. Slexie Smut.


**Wonderwall**

**Shot 1 of 1 **

**A Grey's Anatomy FanFic**

**By: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Set in 5x03 a continuation of the Mark and Lexie scene at Joe's. Smutty goodness. This is my first Grey's Anatomy fanfiction. I know I have other stories but, this one practically wrote itself. **

**Summary: Continuation of 5x03 Mark/Lexie at Joes and then moves to right after Addison comes to Seattle Grace in need of Derek's help. **

_Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall  
-Oasis_

Mark couldn't drag himself away from her smile. She was bubbly and she was perfect. She wasn't good enough for him because he was a bad man, and he didn't deserve her. But, they were connecting in a way that he never had with a woman before; he hadn't even connected this was with Addison.

But, he couldn't do it. There was no was he could do it because it wasn't a good idea. She was young. She was impressionable. She was everything he wasn't. He was thirty-eight years old and she was twenty five. She was an intern, a fetus. She was younger than him and she was also beautiful, sexy, and smart.

"Joe, can I get two shots please?" She asked him and he complied sitting two slices of lime, two shot glasses, and poured two shots in them. Lexie downed them without a second look and he was impressed. No salt, no limes. Just straight tequila. She motioned for two more and he smiled.

"Getting drunk?" He asked her and she blushed a little.

"No, I am not getting drunk. It takes more than that to get me drunk Dr. Sloan." She said and scooted a stool over so she was next to him.

"Really?" He asked her, flashing a smile. He was flirting with Little Grey, and he was connecting with her. Their arms brushed and a spark was set off between them. His blue eyes met her brown ones and she smiled, downing the other two shots.

"I need another scotch." Mark adamantly declared and as soon as Joe sat it in front of him, he downed it. Mark had never felt a connection with someone like this before at all. "You can call me Mark, but not around the other interns. I don't want them to think I like them." He said and Lexie smiled.

"But, you like me?" She asked, pushing a stand of hair behind her ear and another one fell in it's place.

"I like you Lex." He said, pushing another strand of hair behind her ear, and her cheek was warm. His hand burned from her touch, he felt a surge of energy from their skin to skin contact.

It was like time stopped when his hand brushed her cheek. He was focused on her and she was focused on him. She turned her cheek, and her lips brushed the palm of his hand causing her to close her eyes and take a breath, to remind herself who she was there with.

She opened her eyes, and he was still there, hand in the same spot his eyes burned into hers. Lexie was scared. She knew he was her attending. He was her teacher and yet she couldn't walk away. She felt something amazing with him, with only small talk and a couple of drinks. She'd never felt this before with anyone.

"Teach me." She whispered into his hand softly.

Mark moved closer towards her their bodies almost touching. "What?" He whispered back to her, feeling energy rush through his body.

"Everything." She said, and that's all it took.

Mark pulled her close to him, and softly kissed her lips at first but her arms wrapped around him and the kiss turned to passion, sending shocks running through both of their bodies. An energy that neither one of them had felt before. They broke apart for a split second, before they rested their heads together and smiled.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asked her and she nodded. He laid money on the counter for their drinks and a tip and he took her hand, their fingers intertwining and they left. He opened the door and she went outside first and then he joined her. Lexie stopped as the cold air rushed to her face and she turned to face him once more, to be sure this was what she wanted. Her eyes darted to the ground and then her eyes me his again and he put a finger under chin and lifted her face up. "I know what you might be thinking. But, I felt something tonight with you that I hadn't felt before and even though I know I'm not good enough for you I'd like to think if it's even for one night that I am." He said and she smiled.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough for me." She said and he pulled her close, kissing her again. Lexie felt snowflakes falling on her as they were breaking apart. "We can go now." She said and he smiled taking her hand again and leading her to his car, opening the door for her. The ride to the Archfield wasn't uncomfortable at all. It was full of comfortable silence and longing gazes that made many dirty suggestions between the two of them.

Their fingers were still intertwined while they rode the elevator but, the tension was building. Mark pulled her in, kissing her softly before wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her incredibly close to him. "Why do elevators take so long?" She mused and he smiled.

"Giving me more time to do this." He said, kissing her softly but, this time she deepened the kiss and their tongues dueled for power. They pulled away as the elevator binged, signaling it had stopped and the doors had opened.

As soon as he slid the keycard and the door unlocked he pushed her into his hotel room and up against the nearest wall, punning her arms against her head. He pushed her jacket off, and kissing her exposed skin along the way. She moaned softly at first and then they grew as he kissed her through the fabric of her shirt to the waist band of her jeans.

He lifted the fabric, kissing her creamy white skin all the way to her bra line and she finished removing the garment. He kissed his way back to her lips as she unzipped his leather jacket and pushed it off of him. He fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, one by one before sliding it off revealing his muscular arms.

Mark's breath hitched in his throat, as she kissed the crook of his neck and nibbled on his earlobe. Lexie kissed her way down his chiseled abs, all the way to the waist band of his jeans and she unbuttoned them, but his hand covered hers. He brought her back up to him, roughly kissing her lips as she pushed them off the wall and they walked backwards to the bed.

He turned them so that they were facing the bed and he kissed her neck again this time, taking his time and nipping and sucking on it. Her breath hitched in her throat as he unhooked her bra and one hand wrapped around her waist pulling her insanely close to him as the other flicked her nipples. As he flicked them over and her again her back arched against him, causing him to smile.

He unbuttoned her jeans, and she turned to face him again as she pushed them the rest of the way to the floor. Lexie turned to face him and he captured her lips with his once again, pushing her onto the bed and he kissed her all the way down to the valley of her breasts, and his tongue flicked her nipple and lightly sucked on her breast, causing a loud moan to leave her mouth.

He cupped her through her panties, feeling what wetness had already been formed. He stroked her softly, teasing her. Her moans escalated when he moved the fabric of her panties aside and shoved two fingers inside of her sex. He moved them slowly, as she unzipped his jeans, pushing them down his body. She felt his erection poking her inner thigh. She moved his boxers aside, gripping his rock hard cock moving her hand up and down it, causing his breath to hitch again.

He smirked at her, picking his pace up. He kissed his way down her stomach and she arched her back giving him room to remove her panties. He stopped at her sex, and he blew some hot air on it causing her to shake a little before he kissed her outter lips before spreading them. Lexie's body twitched as he tounge ravaged her clit and his fingers pumped in and out of her.

After a few more pumps of his fingers Lexie felt her walls beginning to give in and they finally fell as Mark's finger found her G-Spot, causing one of the most intense orgasms she'd ever felt in her life. "Come here." She said and her lips found his and she kissed him biting his lip playfully in the process.

She opened her legs for him, and he placed himself at her entrance and in one thrust he slammed into her, casuing Lexie to scream his name very loudly. With each thrust, he was almost pulling out of her before going back him. Her nails raked his back and their lips met in hungry, sweaty, wet kisses filled with lust and passion.

Mark moved one of her legs to rest on his shoulder, and she moved the other around his waist. His finger flicked her clit many times causing her breathing to become staggered and rough as he moved from her lips to her neck sucking a little to hard, and leaving a mark just behind her ear. Mark's thrusts soon set into a motion, at a fast even pace.

Lexie removed her leg from his shoulder and flipped them over to where she was on top. She rode him hard moving her hips. Mark's placed his hands on her hips as she continued riding him. The way her hips bucked made him absolutely crazy and he loved it. They both soon lost their thought processes as Lexie's walls started contracting again. She heard his breath start to become ragged, she knew he was close.

Lexie twisted a little, causing him to scream her name a little to loud. Lexie's breath hitched in her throat and her felt her walls give in. She came and she came hard. She collapsed ontop of him, and he flipped them over. He was back on top. Mark kissed her again, and after a few hard thrusts he came screaming a little to loud.

The weight of his body fell onto hers as he caught his breath. When he was able, he moved to lay beside her on his back. Lexie was still in the process of catching her breath. He turned on his side, and propped his head up with his elbow resting on the bed.

He took in her beauty, and her strength. He was amazed by her.

**+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:**

He woke up the next morning before her, and he could see the sun shining in his hotel room. He switched off the alarm clock and he looked down at her. Neither of them intended to talk and he certainly didn't expect her to end up staying the night but, waking up with his arms wrapped around her was one of the best things that had ever happened to him, and that was saying something.

He'd never experienced anything or anyone like her before. He liked this feeling and he didn't want to let it go.

He slipped out of bed, and went into the bathroom leaving the door cracked. He paced around trying to think of something, anything that would explain to him how he was worthy of her and he couldn't come up with any. He was one-hundred percent bad for her and he couldn't bring himself to do anything but go back in there and get back in the bed with her.

"Mark?" She called, still in the process of waking up and he came out of the bathroom. He gazed the position she was in and he like it. She was tangled up in his bedsheet. "What time is it?" She asked sitting up in the bed.

"Five-thirty." He paused before continuing. "I have to be in the hospital at six-thirty." He said, climbing back into the bed and she snuggled up close to him. He let out a sigh before and then he started to speak. "I feel something with you. A connection is you will and I am forewarning you that I am no good in a relationship. Just ask Addison, or even Derek. I have a tendency to cheat and I'm putting this out there. I don't say all the right things. I usually fuck up a relationship in the first week. But, I'm saying this to you because I have very strong feelings for you and I would like to try to have a relationship with you if you'll take me." He said and Lexie smiled.

"I'll take you but there is one problem." She said and he motioned for her to continue. "I have to be at the hospital in about fifteen minutes." She said and got out of the bed. He jumped up and put on his jeans, and a black buttondown shirt and he ran to the dresser.

"Put these on, they might be big but you won't show up wearing the same clothes from last night." He said and she took them. "I'll drive you." He said and they left his hotel room. As they pulled in the hospital parking lot he parked the car in his usual parking spot, and went around to open Lexie's door. Once they reached the entrance of the hospital she stopped and turned to face him. "What?" He asked her and she let out a small laugh.

"Thank you and just for the record you know if we show up together there will be questions." She said and he simply shrugged.

"We don't have to answer them though." He said before he pulled her close to him and kissing her softly. She took a few steps ahead of him and he just shook his head and smiled as she walked away. She was wearing his Columbia hoodie, an old Yankee's t-shirt and a pair of his sweatpants.

Once they got inside they parted ways and he went to the doctors lounge while Lexie made her way to the intern locker room and she was greeted by George. "Where were you last night?" He asked, taking in her appearance.

"I stayed at a friends house." She said and he supiciously eyed her as she took off Mark's Columbia hoodie and revealing his Yankee's t-shirt. She looked down, and her clothing was a dead giveaway especially to George of where she'd been last night.

"Just curious nut, I didn't know any of your friends went to Columbia and liked the Yankee's." George said and Lexie's eyes started to dart in different directions and she started to blush. "You slept with Sloan didn't you?" He aksed her in a harsh whisper and she nodded, her eyes looking directly at the floor.

"Before you say anything he's nice. He's different outside than he is here and I think there is potential for something more there. Something really beautiful." She said and George rolled his eyes.

"Unbelieveable." He said leaving her to change into her scrubs and she darted out of the locker room and down to the coffee cart to get some coffee.

**5 months later: **

As Lexie walked down the hallways she felt someone grab her hand and pull her into an on-call room. She was greeted by a kiss after what appereared to be a long night for them both. "Hello." She said to him and she smiled. "You should be proud." She declared to him and she smirked.

"You've made it five months in a monogamous relationship and you haven't managed to piss me off yet." She said and he kissed her again.

"Not only that, I no longer have wandering eyes either. I don't know what happened but, ever since that night at Joe's I've just been preoccupied with you and only you Lexie Grey." He said and she blushed. "We are coming out. I'm honestly tired of hiding the one good thing that's ever happened to me in my life." He said and he grabbed her ass, pulling her closer and kissing her one more time before letting her go.

"You know, even after I broke your penis and you had to go six weeks without sex we are still going strong." She said and he just laughed it off.

"I'll get you later on for that comment." He said as he opened the door to the on-call room. She walked out first with him right behind her holding her hand. "Oh yeah, you're scrubbing in on my surgery tomorrow morning." He said to her as they walked towards the intern locker room.

"Joe's in thirty minutes. I'll meet you in the lobby." She said and disappeared intot he locker room.

Mark was pacing in the lobby. He figured she got caught up talking with her friends so he waited a few more minutes longer when Derek, Addison, Naomi and Sam all stopped in front of him. "We're going to Joe's. Wanna come?" Derek asked him and he took out his phone.

"Hey, I'm gonna go ahead to Joe's. Meet me there." He said to her voicemail. He saw her out of the corner of his eyes talking to the chief and Bailey. She caught his eyes and he held his phone up and she nodded before he left with them.

Once they got to Joe's, they got a table and he went to the bar to get a drink. He went back to the table to get a drink and he finished it off. He was getting ancy and impatient. Even thought he knew what was keeping her he was itching to kiss her in public because he was tired of hiding and he was risking his friendship with Derek. A month ago Derek asked him to stay away from Lexie for Meredith of course but still he couldn't bring himself to tell Derek about them, even though Derek was four months late in making the request he still felt a little guilty.

He scanned the crowd and he saw her coming down the stairs to come in the door. Once she opened it their eyes met, and he was drawn to her like a magnet, everyone from the hospital decided to come here on this one particular night and it made no difference to him. "I'm sorry. You were four months to late." He said to Derek as he met her in the center of the crowd and pulled her close to him.

All eyes went to them as their lips met in a needy, passionate kiss that showed how much they meant to one another. Once they broke apart they headed to the bar and Lexie held up her hand. Joe knew exactly what she wanted. Two shots of tequila, then a mojito and Mark motioned for another Whiskey. "You know I love you Lexie." He said and he pasued for a minute. "Marry me Lexie. If I've last this long with you it means that I'm doing something right so marry me and let me make you happy." He said and her chocolate brown eyes met his bright blue ones.

"Yes, I'll marry you on two conditions." She said and he nodded for her to continue. "One, we get a real place because we can't just live at the Archfield and two, we wait until I'm a second year at least." She said and he smiled. He slipped a black velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. He slid the ring on her finger and she simply smiled as she looked down at it. The ring was a simple platinum band with a single solitaire diamond that had to have been at least a carat.

"Like it?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

"Promise me something Mark." She said to him and he waited for her to continue. "You have to promise me you'll be honest with me because if you're not sure then I don't want to push you into something you're not ready for. I know you've never been this serious about anyone before." She said starting to ramble and he cut her off with a kiss.

"I've never been this sure about anything in my life Lexie. I want this." He said and he pulled her close to him, kissing her on the top of the head and grabbing their drinks and he led her to his old friends. He introduced her and as he did this, he looked beside him and at the woman he once claimed to love and he couldn't understand how he found Lexie after everything he'd done in his life.

But, he felt content like he'd finally gotten one thing right in his life that didn't involve medicine. So, he continued with his drink and held Lexie's hand as the caught up with his old friends as they told her of someone who used to be. It was a man that had slipped away from him, that he didn't even recognize.


End file.
